Current methods for selecting objects at warehouses are slow, and subject to error. Selectors or pickers who are responsible for gathering items in a warehouse tend to make mistakes in reading the orders, selecting the correct object, the correct quantity of objects or generally being too slow.
A need has existed to overcome the above problems, efficiently and economically.